Responsibility is a Must
by sniperdude351
Summary: Sequel to Relationships! When Anakin and Ahsoka are sent on a mission, they are surprised when they find an abandoned child who seems to be Force sensitive. What will happen when Ahsoka offers to take care of the child understanding the younglings point of view?
1. Chapter 1

**(I have posted this story 3 times and every time I feel like its just a waste, but not this time! I'm leaving it up this time!)**

**Hey guys! Welcome to the sequel of "Relationships?"! This one takes place after the events on Onderron. In the last chapter you may remember Anakin calling for Ahsoka because they were late for a mission briefing, that was the meeting where they were assigned to help the rebels on Onderron!**

**This is not going to be like my others, although there will be some fluff between Lux and Ahsoka, last time Ahsoka had come to the decision to remain friends so yeah :) **

**Any ways, I hope you like the first chapter! Please review!**

* * *

Anakin and Ahsoka along with all the clones ran into the battle. The droids had taken control of Ryloth yet again, and it was up to the Republic to liberate them..again.

"Why do the tennies want control of this place so bad?" Ahsoka shouted over to her master who was deflecting every blast that came in reach of him.

"I don't know, but their really starting to bug me with all of their attempts at taking this place!" He shouted back to her.

The clones moved in following closely behind the two jedi. This was supposedly the last of the droids fortresses. They had been fighting for three days now! It was about time the Twi`leks regained their freedom.

"Watch your left!" A clone shouted to his brother as they pushed with every thing they had to over take the base.

Captain Rex ran out from behind the trees doing a flip to dodge the shots being fired at him. He jumped to his feet and pulled out his blaster pistols. Taking aim, he quickly took out four droids before they could even mount their guns to fire.

"Come on men!" Rex shouted back to his clone brothers.

The men rushed up behind Rex blasting anything metal that moved. Maybe the droids would leave the Twi`leks alone after they liberated them yet again.

"Rex, prepare to throw droid poppers!' Anakin called to his good friend and clone captain.

"Yes Sir!" Rex responded before informing his men,"Get your poppers ready boys!'

The men pulled out their droid poppers awaiting the order to throw.

"Now, Rex!" Anakin shouted as he deflected more blasts from the droids.

"Let 'em fly!" Rex shouted as he threw a droid popper into the air towards the droids bunker.

"You heard him boys, let 'em go!" a clone called as he and the others threw their droid poppers into the air.

"Hey, what is this thing?" a droid asked picking up the now active bomb.

"I don't know but it looks danger-"

The droid was cut off by the blast of the grenade. Honestly the clones were surprised the Seperatists didn't have some sort of droid that was immune to those things!

Anakin watched as the last of the droids shut down from their grenades. The battle was finally over.

Rex ran up to Anakin as the rest of the clones made sure that the base was theirs,"Sir, I believe the base is ours!"

"Good, Rex, tell your men to settle in, we will be camping her for the night just in case any droid stragglers pop up!" Anakin said in his firm voice.

"Yes sir!' Rex replied nodding his head before he turned to walk over to his men.

"How long will we be staying here?" Ahsoka asked as she and her master began to make their way to the control ship.

"I don't know, Snips, but hopefully not long! I'm ready to take a nice warm shower and put on a good, clean set of clothes!" Anakin said as he walked up the ramp of the At-Te.

Ahsoka laughed before she spoke,"Why don't you take a shower back on the flag ship? The clones always shower there!"

"Because," Anakin began as he turned to face her as he crossed his arms,"It's a 'community' shower! I don't want to take a shower with a bunch of other men standing around me!"

Ahsoka laughed once again,"Humans are so weird!"

"Haha, very funny, now come on, we should inform the council of our progress." Anakin said beginning to walk up the ramp again.

* * *

"And you are sure the droid population has been destroyed?" Mace Windu asked holding his hands up where his finger tips were touching.

"Unless those blasted droids have a secret base, I think we have liberated Ryloth once and for all!" Anakin said standing at attention before the jedi council.

"Stay you will, until freedom you are sure the Twi`leks have!" Yoda said pointing his cane at Skywalker.

"Yes Master!" Anakin said bowing his head respectfully as the hologram of the many jedi masters disappeared.

"What are we going to do now?" Ahsoka asked through a yawn. Battles now days wore her out! She expected it was part of going through adolescents.

"You should go rest!" Anakin said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"But I'm not tired!" She said through another yawn.

"Yeah, I can see that! You go rest, I'm going to go check on Rex and the rest of the other men!" Anakin said as he began to split paths with her.

"Fine!" She said slightly upset that she was being forced to rest.

It was late, and the sun was almost completely gone now causing the sky to turn a dark blue color. Ahsoka walked slowly through the darkness to her tent she had put up earlier. All was normal until Ahsoka sensed something watching her. She slowly reached for her light saber in case an aggressive creature of some sort jumped out of the thickets and attacked her.

"Hello? Who's there?" Ahsoka called into the woods hoping it was only a lost Twi`lek. When no one replied she ignited her saber,"I'm warning you!"

Ahsoka watched the bushes closely hoping she might catch at least a glimpse of what ever was out there. Suddenly, out from the thicket walked a little Twi`lek girl who looked to be around the age of 5 or 6.

Ahsoka was in shock and instantly put her light saber away,"Hey there, little one, what were you doing out there?"

Ahsoka crouched down to become eye level with the young girl. Something was different about this girl, she wasn't your average Twi`lek.

"Where are your parents?" Ahsoka asked as she held out her hand for the little girl's.

The girl looked Ahsoka up and down many times. Her thoughts of the young jedi were still doubtful.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you!" Ahsoka said holding her hand out a little farther.

The girl slowly began to move closer to Ahsoka. She pulled up her hand reaching for the young teenage Togruta's hand. She finally built up the courage to grasp her hand.

"See, I'm a friend!" Ahsoka said smiling at the young girl.

The girl returned the smile now feeling comfortable around this orange skinned creature. Ahsoka picked the girl up and began to make her way back to her Master. This was a matter that needed to be taken care of immediately.

Anakin stood amongst the many clones watching as they loaded multiple crates onto the ship.

"Come on men! The quicker we get this loaded, the quicker we can go to sleep and wake up to leave tomorrow morning, now lets move!" Anakin said in hopes that he could motivated the men to move a little faster.

Ahsoka walked into the scene surprised to find Anakin still at work. She hoped she wasn't getting in the way, but she knew she needed to help this young Twi`lek.

"Master," She called from behind the tall jedi knight.

"Ahsoka, I thought I told you to-" He stopped himself from going any further when he turned to find his padawan cradling a young female Twi`lek,"Who is this?"

"I don't know, I found her in the thickets next to my tent. She hasn't said a word since I found her.." Ahsoka responded looking at the child who was watching all the clones closely.

* * *

**I know, It was kind of short, but I always make the first chapter short just to see how it will be excepted by the public! I hope you enjoyed! Please review! this story will go nowhere if I have nothing to motivate me to write!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 2! I hope you guys liked the first chapter! I am writing these first few chapters in advance so I can upload them on a certain schedule! But enough talking! I hope you enjoy!**

**NOTE: Yes there will be a little fluff between Lux and Ahsoka!**

* * *

Anakin raised an eye brow confused as to what he should do. Considering what had taken place the past few days, her parents were most likely dead.

"Well…" He began as he crossed his arms,"I guess we could always drop her off at the orphanage when we arrive at Coruscant."

Ahsoka shook her head in disagreement,"Master, theres something different about her! She has this sort of… signature… not one of your average Twi`lek."

Anakin looked puzzled now,"What are you saying?"

Ahsoka was in disbelief that the 'chosen one' had not sensed the child's force signature,"Do you not sense it? The Force is strong with her, Master!"

Anakin closed his eyes and began to focus on the young girl as well as the Force. He opened his eyes when an answer had been made clear to him; his padawan was right.

"Your right, she is very strong in the Force," He began before diverting his eyes to the young Twi`lek,"What is your name, young one?"

The girl quickly nuzzled her face into Ahsoka's neck after being addressed. She may be Force sensitive but not all jedi are as open and out going as Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Seems to me she doesn't like you!" Ahsoka said raising an eye brow as she shot her Master a devious smile.

"You just remember, you didn't like me at first either!" Anakin said turning his back to her as he crossed his arms and threw his nose in the air acting as if he were upset.

"Wha- you didn't like me! Remember, you were going to send me back!" Ahsoka said with both eyemarks raised in disbelief.

"What ever!" Anakin remarked smiling as he turned to face her again.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. Her Master was always making her look like the bad guy when new people were around. She just concluded it was his way of saying 'I love you' but only as a friend of course.

"What should we do with her?" Ahsoka asked as she stared down at the frightened girl.

"Our best bet would be taking her to the jedi temple, perhaps she is young enough to begin her training!" Anakin replied as he motioned for Rex to stand before him.

"Yes Sir?" Rex asked as he snapped to attention.

"Rex, it seems we have encountered a little bit of a situation," Anakin began as he gestured his hand to the young Twi`lek.

"I see, Sir!" Rex said moving to a more relaxed position.

"I need you to take over here while Ahsoka and I deliver this girl to Master Yoda, understood?" Anakin asked with a slight tilt of his head as he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Roger that, Sir, I will see to it that we are off this rock by the next rotation!" Rex responded as he jumped to attention again.

"Good, now come on Snips, lets get little 'No Name' here to Coruscant!" Anakin said as he began to make his way to the Twilight. Anakin had ordered his men to use the ship as a quick and easy way for transportation from the Flag ship to the planets surface.

"Hey, if you were lost and all alone you wouldn't wish to speak with anyone either!" Ahsoka said defensively.

"Yeah, your probably right!" Anakin said hoping that an argument would not be formed from this.

"But, on second thought, speaking would most likely be the first thing you _would_ do!" Ahsoka said with a smile.

"Cannit!" Anakin said as he playfully bumped shoulders with the young Togruta.

* * *

"Very interesting this is, that discovered her we have not!" Yoda said with a wondering look.

"Where was she when you found her, Padawan Tano?" Mace Windu asked as he put his finger tips together.

"She was hiding in the bushes next to my tent." Ahsoka answered before looking down at the little Twi`lek who was hiding behind her legs. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of the nervous, little girl.

"Will she be given training?" Anakin asked intently.

Yoda and Mace glanced at each other. The answer to them was obvious.

"No." Mace said bluntly.

Ahsoka's expression changed from that of joy to one of confusion. Why was her request for training being denied?

"Why!?" Ahsoka blurted uncontrollably.

Anakin shot her a glare which told her she had stepped out of line.

"My apologies, Masters…." Ahsoka said as she began to lower her head.

"She is too old." Mace said in the same blunt way. Ahsoka often found Master Windu's judgements a little harsh compared to Master Yoda, Obi-wan, and Plo Koon's judgements.

"Masters, if I must remind you, I was nine when I first started my training!" Anakin said as he stepped forward.

"Yes, but only by Qui Gon Jinn's dying request!" Mace said in a more stern voice.

Ahsoka hesitated before speaking but deep down, she knew what must be done,"I will take her in!"

Every eye in the room fell on Ahsoka as soon as the words left her mouth. Had she made a mistake by making a comment such as that.

"Padawan Tano, a learner you are, take in a padawan you can not!" Yoda said in denial.

"I know where she is coming from, I was abandoned by my parents at a young age just as she has been! I was left alone! I was left with the burdens of feeding myself, fighting for myself, providing shelter for myself - I don't wish to send her out on her own to live a life I could have very well easily had just because she is older then most younglings here in the Temple!" Ahsoka said as she pulled the girl infront of her where she could place her hands on the girls shoulders.

Whispers were heard amongst the many jedi in the room. Yoda closed his eyes as he focused on the Force in hopes to find an answer.

"Take her in you will, until a proper Master she is given…" Yoda finally said with his eyes still closed.

"Thank you, Master!" Ahsoka said lightly hugging the girl closer to her legs.

"You are dismissed!" Mace spoke up. He had a glare in his eyes as if to say nothing good would come from this.

Anakin and Ahsoka bowed respectfully only to leave the room moments later.

"Ahsoka, I don't think this is a good idea!" Anakin spoke up as soon as the door to the jedi council chambers slid shut behind them.

"Just look at it as a way of teaching me Responsibility!" Ahsoka remarked with a smile.

"Where do you plan on keeping her? You do not have your own quarters yet considering you have not yet reached the rank of knighthood!" Anakin pointed out as he crossed his arms.

"She can take my bed, I will sleep on the couch!" Ahsoka responded as she looked down at the young Twi`lek.

"If you say so," he began as he started to walk in the opposite direction of their shared room.

"Where are you going?" Ahsoka asked with the raise of an eyemark.

"I have a few errands to run, while I'm gone you can show 'No name' around the temple!" He said as he turned to face her while he continued to walk.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at his comment,"I'll make this work, you just watch me!"

* * *

"And this is where we stay!" Ahsoka said as she walked the girl into she and Anakin's shared quarters.

The girl looked around curiously. There wasn't much to their room; besides a table, couch, a spare chair, and their separate beds, the room was quite empty.

"This is where you will be sleeping!" Ahsoka said showing her to the bed room and over to the top bunk,"If your lucky, Master Skywalker might come back feeling generous and let you have the bottom bunk!"

The girl stood there in silence. Not a single word had been heard from her. Ahsoka was a little disappointed that the girl would not talk but it was expected, she hadn't spoke when she had first been found either.

"Well, I'll leave you to take a nap or explore," Ahskoa began as she made her way back to the door way which separated the living area from the bed room,"Welcome to the life of a jedi!"

But before she turned to leave, the young Twi`lek ran to her and jumped into her arms. Ahsoka was a little shocked! She had gone from standing speechless to running and embracing someone she barely knew into a hug.

"Thank you…." The girl spoke silently as she held to Ahsoka tightly.

Ahsoka's eyes widened. She had finally spoke!

"Your welcome!" Ahsoka said gripping her tighter.

The two separated. Ahsoka was crouched down on one knee now where she was at the girls hight.

"What is your name?" Ahsoka asked politely shooting her a smile.

"Ada…" She replied with a smile.

"I will protected you, Ada! I know exactly what you are going through, the same happened to me when I was only a few years younger than you!" Ahsoka said holding Ada's hands in her own.

Ada only smiled in return. She did feel safe and comfortable around the Togruta but she was still in pain from her parents death.

"Now," Ahsoka began as she stood to her feet again,"I will give you some privacy, if you need anything just call!"

"What can I call you?" Ada asked slowly.

"You can just call me, Ahsoka!" Ahsoka replied with a smile.

Ada nodded confirming she under stood. Ahsoka waved to the girl and went into the living area. She plopped herself down on the couch and smiled cheerfully at the thought of pleasing someone in need.

* * *

**How was it? We finally got the Twi`lek to talk and now know that her name is Ada! This story will have its action scenes but that will not come until later on, so get use to some pretty lidded back chapters here at first! They aren't going to be boring laided back chapters, no, they will hopefully be comedic chapters, that is if things go according as planned! Anyways, please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Welcome to chapter 3! So I've been thinking, and I have decided that instead of making continual sequels to these stories I have been writing… I'm just going to make them a series which I will call "The Jedi Archives"! In this series I will be writing about many different stories mainly focused on Anakin and Ahsoka with of course some Luxsoka books every now and then ;)**

**Also, I would like to give you all a little bit of a spoiler! Ahsoka will learn a dark truth about her self affecting everyone that's close to her...**

**Leave a comment on what you think of the idea!**

* * *

Ahsoka stirred as she slowly began to awaken from her sleep. She had fallen asleep at an early hour again last night. Since their past mission she had been overly tired, but she only blamed it on adolescence and continued about her life.

She arose from the couch and made her way across the room to the bedroom. The door slid open and Ahsoka peered in. She gasped when she saw the cute, heart-touching sight she beheld. Anakin was asleep as well as the young Twi`lek which he held in his arms. She knew he would like her! Who wouldn't?

She smiled as she closed the door and made her way back to the couch. She couldn't help but smile at the two! For some reason deep down inside she felt like a mother. Wether or not that was a good or bad thing she was uncertain. She reached for her holo-communicator which was placed on the table next to the couch. She had to tell Lux!

Lux sat at his desk in his new office on Onderron. After liberating Onderron from the Seperatist he had been promoted to senator by king Dendup. He now realized why his mother always seemed so stressed!

Lux groaned to himself as he read over the Bill once again. He wanted his first decision to be his best decision! He was just about to loose it when his holo-communicator beeped informing him he was receiving a call.

"Lux Bonterri here." He said as he set the papers aside.

"Lux, this is Ahsoka, how have you been? Are things any different on a political state compared to the way things were done on Raxus?" Ahsoka asked giving the blue hologram a smile.

"Things are good, Ahsoka, although some things are slightly different to how things are done in the Seperatist senate…" He said as he turned his face to hide his anger.

"You're smart! I'm sure you will make a good senator! Just like your mother…" Ahsoka said frowning at the memories of Mina Bonterri's death.

"Thank you, Ahsoka, and how are things in the jedi life? Have you been promoted to Knighthood yet?" Lux asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Actually, that is why I wanted to contact you…" Ahsoka cast a sad look on her face.

"Ahsoka? What's wrong?" Lux asked beginning to grow worried.

"My Master…he's… dead…" Ahsoka buried her face in the palms of her hands as she began to make crying sounds.

Lux gasped before he spoke,"I'm sorry Ahsoka! But things will be okay!"

"I know…" She said under multiple fake sob sounds.

"How did it happen?" Lux asked as he leaned against his desk now.

"He… chocked on an apple core!" Ahsoka said fighting back her laughs.

Lux was shocked that someone so powerful would die in such an unusual way,"I'm, uh, sorry?"

Ahsoka burst out in laughs at the expression on his face.

"Wait, is this some kind of joke?" Lux asked as he crossed his arms.

Ahsoka wiped her fake tears away as she responded,"You should have seen the look on your face! Of course my Master isn't dead!"

"That was flat out rude!" Lux grumbled as he slouched back in his chair.

"I know, but I saw an opportunity and jumped at it!" She said as she slowly stopped laughing,"But there is something important I _do_ want to tell you."

"And what is that? Did you get a pet Rancor?" Lux said in a snippy tone.

Ahsoka stuck her tongue out at him but she wasn't really offended,"No, I was going to tell you… I have a temporary padawan!"

Lux's eyes widened,"How? You aren't even a Knight yet."

"My Master and I were sent on a mission to Ryloth, I was walking to my tent when I found a young Twi`lek hiding in the bushes, she was Force sensitive." Ahsoka said as she stood up off the couch and began to make her way to the kitchen.

"How did you manage taking her in as a padawan?" Lux asked as he narrowed his brows.

"It's a long story." Ahsoka said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well I'm happy for you! Are you nervous?" Lux asked with a smile.

"Not at all! Why would I be?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know, I was only guessing that watching out for her life as well as your Master's life would stress you out a little." Lux said as he leaned back in his chair again.

"I try not to think about it!" Ahsoka said with a smile.

Lux laughed before responding,"Not to sound rude, but I was kind of in the middle of reading over some very important papers when you called and I should probably get back to work."

"I understand! Maybe Ada and I can come for a visit?" Ahsoka asked as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Ada?" Lux asked in a confused voice.

"That is the name of the Twi`lek." Ahsoka said as she thought back to the image of her sleeping Master and the young girl.

"Oh, then a visit would be most appropriate!" Lux said with a smile.

"See you then!" Ahsoka said with a wink before ending the call.

Lux took in a deep breathe as he thought about all that was going on in his life. He was just now adjusting to the life of a Senator although he still wasn't fond of the way the Republics politics worked, but hopefully a visit from Ahsoka would brighten his mood.

Ahsoka sat at the table a few seconds longer before getting up to work on breakfast. She wanted Ada's first day with her and her Master to be a memorable one!

So she went to work, scrambling eggs, making pancakes, cooking bacon. Ada's nose twitched at the smell of all the delicious food. She slowly and gently wiggled her way out of Anakin's arms and made her way to the kitchen.

Ahsoka, believing she was the only one awake at the time, had started singing as she cooked just to add some enjoyment in her work. Singing was one thing she never did in front of others! Although she had a very beautiful voice, she never could work up the courage to sing for anyone.

Ada peeped around the corner of the kitchen. She saw Ahsoka moving back and forth checking on the eggs, pancakes, and bacon, but one thing she noticed was Ahsoka's singing.

Ada loved singing. She flashed back to all the nights when she was young; her mother would cradle her in her arms, hugging her close to her chest as she would sing her lullabies to calm her fearful form. Hearing Ahsoka's beautiful voice brought back many good memories.

"You are a very good singer." She said calmly walking into the kitchen itself.

Ahsoka jumped a little in shock at hearing Ada's voice. Her montrals deepened in color from embarrassment as she replied,"Thank you… Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, your master is not as hostile towards me as you suspected." Ada said as she jumped into a chair at the kitchen table.

"He has his days," Ahsoka began as she flipped the pancakes,"You just caught him on a good one!"

Ada giggled lightly. Ahsoka loved to make children laugh! She didn't know why, but making a child laugh brought joy into her heart. She knew that if she were not a jedi she would want a child just like Ada.

"So…" Ahsoka began as she untied her apron from her neck to take a seat across from Ada,"I know you haven't even lived here a full day yet, but how would you feel about taking a trip?"

* * *

**There you go! Chapter 3! I told you Lux would be in this story! Although they will not be a couple there will still be a fluff between them ;) Anyways, leave a comment on your thoughts about calling this series "The Jedi Archives" I've thought about it for a while and I think it's a good idea!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 4! I don't know about you, but I'm really enjoying this story! I have soooo much fun writing it! Last chapter we learned that Ahsoka could sing and that Ada is easily awakened by the smell of food AND that Lux invited them to his house for a visit! How will things go? I guess you'll have to read and find out!**

**PS just because I said Lux and Ahsoka aren't going to be a couple doesn't mean I am going to stick with that… just saying…**

* * *

"So…" Ahsoka began as she untied her apron from her neck to take a seat across from Ada,"I know you haven't even lived here a full day yet, but how would you feel about taking a trip?"

Ada gave Ahsoka a wondering look as she titled her head slightly in questioning.

"Where to?" Ada asked with the same questioning look on her face.

"A friend of mine has invited the two of us over to spend the week end with him. He is very curious to meet you!" Ahsoka said as she stood to check on breakfast.

Ada raised an eyebrow at hearing this,"He is?"

"Yes!" Ahsoka said as she tied her apron around her neck.

"How does he know me?" Ada asked as she narrowed her brows in confusion.

"Why I told him about you of course! That's not a problem is it?" Ahsoka asked as she turned to face the little girl.

"No, not at all!" Ada said as she diverted her eyes to the floor.

"So what do ya say?" Ahsoka asked placing both hands on her hips.

Ada thought a trip would be fun, especially with her new best friend, although she was kind of nervous about meeting some strange man. For all she knew he could be some old creep!

"Let me think about it…" Ada said as she jumped out of the chair to make her way back to the living area.

Ahsoka was a little disappointed. One, because she had hoped to spend a little bonding time with Ada on the way to Onderron, and two, because she wanted to see Lux again! Sure she told everyone they were only friends, but deep down inside she knew there was still a small flame, and some times all it takes is a spark to create the biggest fire.

But despite her disappointment she continued cooking.

Ada plopped herself down on the couch. She looked around the room for something to do but was surprised when nothing exquisite caught her eye. The living room consisted of a sofa with two small tables at either end of it, a coffee table just in front of the sofa, and a weird cabinet that looked like it may contain a TV.

Ada jumped off the couch and began to make her way over to the strange cabinet. She slid the doors open slowly only to find….there was no TV. Ada's joy dropped as made her way back to the couch. Not knowing about the material possession rule, Ada was curious as to why all they owned was furniture.

But before she could get too deep in thought, a very tired, hungry, and grumpy looking Anakin walked out of the bed room. His hair was thrown in all different directions from his wild sleeping after Ada had left. He still wore his jedi robes which were now twisted all around his body. He did not look good.

Ada tried her hardest not to laugh at the funny looking jedi master. He had come in late last night and had only gotten a few hours of sleep. Just as she thought she was about to break, Ahsoka came walking into the room from the kitchen. Ahsoka saw Anakin's wild looking form and instantly burst out into laughter.

"Are you tired, Master?" Ahsoka asked before laughing again.

Anakin shot her a glare and slowly made his away to the couch to take a seat.

"I'm making breakfast, anything special you would like for me to make?" Ahsoka asked as she watched Anakin sit down on the side of the couch opposite of Ada.

"Coffe…." Anakin opened his mouth to speak up but was interrupted.

"Coffee with extra creme?" Ahsoka asked with a smile.

Anakin stared at her with his expressionless face a moment more before slowly nodding his head in approval. Ahsoka smiled and turned to walk back into the kitchen.

Anakin grunted as he slid down into a slumped over position on the couch and closed his eyes. Ada didn't quite understand how he could possibly sleep any longer considering he had slept all morning. She slowly began to stretch her arm out to poke him but was stopped when Ahsoka called for her.

"Ada! Breakfast is ready!" Ahsoka shouted to the other room as she separated the different foods onto their each individual plates.

Ada jumped off the couch and happily made her way into the kitchen. Ahsoka walked into the living area to find Anakin asleep again. She sigh to herself as she made her way over to him. She kicked his knee causing him to instantly spring up off the couch.

"Come on! I've got breakfast ready!" Ahsoka said giving him a light punch on his upper arm.

Anakin groaned,"If it's anything like last time count me out!"

Ahsoka narrowed her brows and crossed her arms in frustration,"I told you, Master, last time was not my fault! I am a good cook!"

"Yeah ok…" Anakin said under his breathe with a smile.

The two walked into the kitchen side by side only to find Ada stuffing her face intensely. Ahsoka laughed while Anakin only stood with his jaw hanging. How could a girl as small as her eat so much!

"Slow down, Ada, you're going to choke!" Ahsoka said patting her back softly as she sat down next to her.

Anakin sat on the opposite side of the table where he was facing the two girls. He started to place food on his plate when Ahsoka started another conversation.

"So, Master…." She began with nervousness in her voice,"I talked to Lux this morning…."

Anakin rolled his eyes as he took his first bite of a pancake. After they're big adventure last time they had grown closer, although Anakin still thought he was chasing after his padawan.

"He said things are good…. " Ahsoka said as she watched herself stir her eggs around on her plate.

"That's good." Anakin said as he pulled out his data-pad and began browsing the Republic news.

"He also mentioned…. Ada and I visiting him this weekend…" Ahsoka said nervously as her montrals deepened in color.

Anakin looked up from his data-pad with a raised eye brow. He was already clear on what she was about to ask but he wanted to make her ask anyways,"And?"

"And… I was wondering if we could go to Onderron and spend the week end with him…." She spoke slowly in a shaky voice.

Anakin glanced from Ahsoka, then over to Ada, and then back down to his data pad,"I don't see why not."

Ahsoka practically screamed inside when she heard him giving her his approval,"Thank you, Master!"

"Just don't let him try anything! I would hate for you to come back pregnant!" Anakin said in a serious tone.

Ahsoka's eyes widened at that. She punched his arm hard as she protested against his statement,"He's not like that and neither am I! Why would you even think we would try something that repulsive!"

But before Anakin could reply she was already exiting the room. Considering it was early friday morning, they should probably start packing!

Anakin looked down at Ada who was staring at him with her hand frozen holding a fork with a piece of egg half way in her mouth. Obviously Ada knew what Anakin was talking about.

"I was just messing with her!" Anakin said as Ada slowly exited the kitchen.

* * *

**Ok, so my thoughts on this chapter… Odd? I'm not sure what to think about it! But I wold like to say very BIG things are going to happen! Stuff will occur that you guys will have never expected! I've been hinting a little bit but I don't think anyone has caught on yet ;)**

**I guess that mean you'll just have to keep reading and find out what happens!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Welcome to… CHAPTER 5! I had a lot of fun reading the comments last week hahaha! When I said I was hinting at the big unexpected turn of events that will happen, I didn't mean Ahsoka was pregnant! hahaha! It may be different in some other stories but for my story, Ahsoka is still a virgin and will stay that way….. but remember…. kissing doesn't count as taking your virginity so… *hint hint***

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

Ada followed Ahsoka into the bed room. Ahsoka made her way over to the closet to begin packing for their trip. She reached down and picked up a suit case, one of the few material possessions she was allowed to own.

"What will I be bringing? I own nothing…" Ada said will a small frown on her face.

Ahsoka looked down at the sad Twi`lek as an idea popped into her head. She reached down and pulled small clothes out of a box,"How about these?"

Ada smiled at seeing the small clothes,"Where did you get these!?"

Ahsoka smiled at making the young girl happy once again,"These are my clothes I wore when I was your age!"

Ada looked at them once more before hugging them close. She had lost her house, her family, her friends, and all her possessions when the separatist attacked. Although she was happy and thankful that Ahsoka had given her clothes, she couldn't hold back the sobs of remembering all she once had before.

Ahsoka embraced her into a hug as she spoke,"Everything will be ok, Ada!"

"My Father… When those droids attacked… he ran outside hoping to protect us…" She could not finish her story. She was crying to much to speak.

Ahsoka felt her eyes beginning to water up at hearing this. She and her family were living a happy life until the Seperatist came and took everything she owned from her.

"Come on, lets not tarry on the past because there is a bright future that lies ahead of us!" Ahsoka said giving the girl a smile before she began packing again.

* * *

Lux sat at his office desk still reading over the Bill which had been given to him. He had only been Senator for 3 months and was already making major decision that could make or break Onderron. He sighed as he activated the holo-projector on his desk. He was calling Padme for advice.

Padme's comlink beeped informing her she was receiving a call.

"Senator Padme here, how may I help you?" She said politely.

"Padme, it's me, Lux, how have you been?" He said with a smile.

"Lux! It's so good to hear from you again! Things are good! How about yourself? How does it feel to be Senator?" She asked cheerfully.

"It's very stressful I'm afraid…" He said with a frown as he glanced back down at the Bill laying in front of him.

"You will get use to it! It runs in your blood! Things will get easier, I promise!" She said in the same cheerful voice.

"Actually, that is why I wanted to call you…" He began," I need advice, Padme! I want to make the best choice for the people, but I'm afraid both of my options have their own faults and advantages."

Padme smiled remembering herself being in his position many years ago,"All you can do is be patient and hope for the best! No matter which path you choose, every road has it's rough spots."

"Yes, but some roads have worse rough spots then others…." He sighed heavily.

"This is true, but every pothole can be repaired will the right tools! You just have to trust your heart, Lux! It is your only true friend when it comes to politics." Padme said positively.

"Thank you, Padme, this talk really helped!" Lux said smiling now knowing what to do.

"It was my pleasure!" She said preparing to hang up.

"Oh! Before I let you go! Have you seen Ahsoka's padawan?" Lux asked with a smile.

"Ahsoka is a padawan herself! How can she be a teacher?" Padme asked as she narrowed her brows.

"Well, she's not really her Padawan, she is just looking out for her as of now." Lux said thinking back to what Ahsoka had told him.

"Oh I see…" Padme said still confused as to why Ahsoka was watching out for a youngling.

"Well, I'm going to go, it was nice chatting with you!" Lux said with one last smile.

"You too! Bye!" Padme said smiling again.

Lux ended the call and quickly began working on the Bill once again signing his signature here, there, initials here, and final signature there. He smiled as he carried the papers out into the hall and placed them into his mailbox (Do they have mailboxes in Star Wars?).

* * *

Anakin stood watching as Ahsoka and Ada checked their bags making sure they had packed everything. He was proud of his padawan. She had grown into a very responsible, happy, loving young lady. She never slapped a hand-in-need away. Even though he was the Master, he still found himself learning from her. He was lucky to have her.

"You got everything you need, Snips?" Anakin asked as he walked closer to them. They were standing just off the Twighlight's entry ramp standing face to face.

"Yes, I believe we do!" She said looking up from her bag as she smiled at her Master.

"Ada," Anakin began as he got down on one knee and placed a hand on her shoulder," you make sure you keep a good eye on her! She's been known for getting herself into trouble…" Anakin said with a side grin as he glanced up at Ahsoka. She playfully punched his arm as she laughed.

"Well, I guess we had better get going!" Ahsoka said throwing her bag over her shoulder as Anakin stood to his feet once again.

"Be careful…" Anakin said in a more serious voice now.

"I will be.." Ahsoka said in the same serious voice.

The two entered the ship and made their way to the control room. Anakin watched as the ship's engines started up and took off into the air.

"May the Force be with you…" He said as he watched the ship grow smaller and smaller as it headed into space.

* * *

**Ok, so this one was shorter, but I think to be so short a lot happened in it! And because I am so kind, I would like to tease you again with some hints ;) four words… joy-food-drama-resurrection.. you probably didn't get much out of that but still, you'll understand when everything is all said and done ;) **

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 6 of "Responsibility is a must"! Right now I want to thank all of you who have been so supportive of this story, its really encouraged me to keep writing it! But anyways, your here for the new chapter so here ya go!**

* * *

Anakin walked, hands behind his back, down the long hallways of the jedi temple. Although he trusted Lux, he couldn't help but feel as if something bad would happen while she was gone. His thoughts also lingered on Ada. The girl whom he had first disliked was slowly starting to grow on him.

"Anakin!" A familiar voice called to him from across the room knocking him right out of his train of thought.

"Yes, Master?" Anakin asked as he turned to see Obi-wan making his way towards him.

"The council has requested your presence for a mission briefing." Obi-wan said as he crossed his arms now.

"What!? I thought I had been given a break!" Anakin protested as he narrowed his brows.

"As did I, but the council thinks other wise. They have called for you and your padawan to lead an attack on Yavin IV. Speaking of Ahsoka, where is she?" Obi-wan asked as he looked behind Anakin expecting to find her standing silently.

"About that, I kind of gave her the week end off to spend time with Ada…" Anakin said before putting a hand on the back of his neck.

"Ada?" Obi-wan asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"The Twi`lek she found." Anakin said dropping his arm down to his side again.

"Oh, yes of course! Well, lucky for you this isn't a big attack. We have calculated that the droid population isn't very large but that it still needs to be taken care of." Obi-wan said as he and Anakin began walking down the halls of the great jedi temple.

"I see, I'll have Rex prepare the troops!" Anakin said as he stopped walking and crossed his arms.

"Make it quick and clean!" Obi-wan said smiling before the two split and went their separate ways.

* * *

Ahsoka and Ada sat in silence as the ship flew through the blue tunnel known as hyper space. Not much had been said since they had left Coruscant.

The silence was begining to upset Ahsoka until Ada chose to speak,"What is this boy like?"

Ahsoka's mortals deepened in color only the slightest bit as she replied,"Well, he's a senator, he is my age, he is human…"

"What about his personality?" Ada interrupted.

Ahsoka's mortals deepened in color again as she started describing his personality,"He's sweet, caring, very out going, funny: although some times he can make very bad decisions, he is still no doubt one of my best friends!"

"How did you two meet?" Ada questioned as she slowly began to catch on to Ahsoka's attraction towards Lux.

"I assisted Padme on a personal mission to Raxus. At first I wished to avoid him as much as possible considering he was a separatist, but after a talk we had in their garden, everything changed…." Ahsoka said thinking back to the fun time she and Lux had had back on Raxus.

Ada smiled to herself as she spoke,"Are you two going to date?"

Ahsoka was knocked out of her daydreaming at hearing this,"NO! I mean… attachment is against the jedi code! Jedi are to show no love, only compassion."

"Isn't Love and compassion pretty much the same thing?" Ada asked as she raised and eyebrow.

Ahsoka laughed at remember herself asking the same thing when she was young,"Compassion is something that can be given to anyone, Ada. Compassion is caring! Love can not be given to everyone. Love is something that is built between two individuals that have a very prestiged form of compassion for each other."

"Are you and Lux in love?" Ada asked.

Ashoka almost choked! She will admit she had very strong feelings for Lux before but after their last little adventure she had decided to remain only friends. Although she knew the attraction was still there, she wouldn't go as far as to call their relationship love!

"Oh look! We're coming out of hyper space!" Ahsoka said in hopes that the conversation would end there.

The ship flew closer and closer to the planet until they were finally in its atmosphere. Ahsoka brought the ship down onto one of the landing docs making a perfect landing.

"Well, lets get going!" Ahsoka said as she picked her suitcase off the ground.

Lux stood patiently waiting for Ahsoka and her new little friend to exit the ship. Ahsoka had contacted him only minutes before they exited hyper space to inform him that they were about to arrive. His thoughts were interrupted when out of the ship stepped the same beautiful Togruta he had met a year ago back on Raxus. Although they had come to the decision only to be friends, he still found her to be one of the most gorgeous creatures he had ever seen!

Lux walked up to Ahsoka with open arms preparing to give her a hug, but was stopped when Ahsoka grunted and glanced her eyes over at Ada.

"Ahsoka, it's nice to see you again! how was your flight?" Lux asked as he blushed and reached down to take both of their bags.

"It's good to see you again too, Lux! Our flight was good! We had no trouble!" Ahsoka said as they began to walk towards a small taxi transport.

"I had a meal prepared in honor for your arrival." Lux said as held his hand out for Ahsoka's hand to help her into the transport.

Ahsoka gladly excepted his offer as she responded,"Lux, you didn't have to go through the trouble!"

Lux held his hand out for Ada's hand to help her in as well as he protested against Ahsoka's remark,"It was no trouble, really!"

Ada slowly grasped his hand and stepped into the transport taking the seat next to Ahsoka.

Lux made his way around the front of the vehicle to pay the driver as Ahsoka whispered to Ada,"See, isn't he nice!"

Ada smiled slightly before replying,"I suppose… I do see why you like him now!"

Ahsoka giggled lightly as she poked Ada in the ribs for revenge. Ada jumped and burst into laughter at Ahsoka's touch.

"I see I've found your weakness!" Ahsoka said as she began to tickle Ada.

"No! Please stop!" Ada said through her laughs.

Lux walked back around to the back of the vehicle to find Ahsoka mercilessly tickling the poor little Twi`lek.

"What did I miss?" Lux asked as he sat in the seat next to Ada making it where she separated Ahsoka from him.

"Oh, nothing!" Ahsoka said smiling as she stopped tickling Ada.

"Nothing aye?" Lux said with a smile as he bent over to whisper in Ada's ear. Ahsoka hadn't noticed his move until Ada shoved her fingers into Ahsoka's side and stomach.

Ahsoka jerked and laughed at Ada's touch. Lux would tell Ada her most ticklish spots.

"Lux… Why would you tell her… where I'm most ticklish!" Ahsoka said between laughs.

"Just helping her get pay back, that's all!" Lux said smiling.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I have to admit, it was no fun at all starting this chapter, but then around the end things got fun! For example, Ada questioning Ahsoka about she and Lux's relationship, and the tickling scene! **

**Any ways! Please review! It helps out SOOOO much! Also too, go check out my joint story with AhsokaTano141516 called "Family Vacation"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello once again Audience! Hahaha leave a comment if you can guess who's intro that is ;) I know I haven't updated for quite a while and I have a good excuse! I have been busy with tests for the past couple of weeks and have been out of town for 2 weekends in a row! Point is I've been busy! **

* * *

The three walked slowly down the hall, Lux leading the way. Ada, once again, separated Ahsoka from Lux as she stood between them both.

"So how have things been?" Lux asked as he looked over at Ahsoka.

"Things have been good, with the exception of the war that is…" Ahsoka said with a soft smile.

"And how about you, Ada? Are you enjoy the life of a jedi youngling?" Lux asked as he looked down at her with a comforting smile on his face.

Ahsoka smiled at Lux. He would make the perfect father! He was caring, brave, loving, funny, and a rich senator! What girl wouldn't want him?! Ahsoka frowned after realizing she would never be the right girl for him.

"I haven't lived at the big house long, but so far everyone has been nice!" Ada said with a big smile.

"By 'Big house' I expect you mean the Jedi Temple?" Lux asked looking up at Ahsoka.

"Yes, she hasn't gotten use to everything titles yet.." Ahsoka said fighting back a laugh.

The three continued walking and talking until Lux stopped them in front of a door in the middle of the hall.

"And this is where you'll be staying!" Lux told Ada as he opened the door to a colorful little room in the middle of the hall.

The room was green with very beautiful expensive looking wooden furniture. The room consisted of a small twin sized bed just Ada's size, a dresser, a night stand, a table with a mirror standing on it, and a lamp which sat in the far corner. To the left of the room was a small closest where Ada good hang the few pieces of clothing she had.

"Wow! This is beautiful!" Ada said as she spun around and around with her arms out stretched.

Ahsoka gave Lux a smile after seeing the joy that he had just given the young Twi`lek.

"And now to show you to your room, Miss Tano." Lux said with a smile as he held his hand out for hers. Ahsoka smiled and happily accepted his request.

The two walked hand and hand down the hall. Ada had stayed in her room to unpack and to get used to the lay out of her new quarters.

"And this is where you will be staying!" Lux said as he opened the door for the beautiful, young Togruta.

Ahsoka walked into the room to find that it was slightly larger than Ada's room but had the same basic features. Ahsoka's bed was a queen size considering she was bigger than Ada. The walls were blue and yet again on the left hand side of the room was a small closet.

"Lux.." Ahsoka began as she pulled Lux into the room and shut the door,"I want to thank you… for everything! You've been so welcoming to Ada, as you have to me as well!"

"Any one who's a friend of yours is a friend of mine!" Lux said as he embraced her in a warm hug,"So I was thinking… How would you feel about going out for a bite to eat later tonight?"

Ahsoka's lekku darkened in color in slight embarrassment,"Senator Lux Bonteri, are you asking _me_ on a date?"

Lux smiled at her question as he responded,"If that's the point of view you wish to see it as!"

Ahsoka laughed quietly before she replied,"In that case, I would be flattered!"

"Great! Now!" Lux began as he made his way back to the door,"I will leave you to settle in, if you need any thing just call!"

"Thanks again!" Ahsoka called to him as he shut the door behind himself.

Ahsoka's heart felt as it were about to pound out of her chest. The feelings she had claimed were long gone were slowly begin to burn inside her again. She knew that what she was feeling was wrong, but then again, how could something this good be so bad?

Ahsoka was knocked out of her train of thought when a knock at the door was heard. She yawned as she went to answer it; she seemed be having another sleeping spell.

Ahsoka calmly opened the door to find Ada standing with a big grin on her face,"Hello, Ada, did you need something?"

"Yes!" Ada said smiling as she let herself in Ahsoka's room. She quickly ran and jumped on the bed taking a seat.

"What were you needing?" Ahsoka asked as she raised an eye mark.

"Details!" Ada blurted with an even bigger smile on her face.

"Details? What are you talking about?" Ahsoka asked in confusion.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Ada said but continued when she saw that Ahsoka really didn't know what she was talking about,"The date!"

"Oh yeah, um… He is taking me out to eat later… no biggie…" Ahsoka said as she turned to unpack her bag in attempts to hide her blush.

"No biggie? Really?! I can see through your lies! You know its more than just simply two friends going out to eat!" Ada said knowing she had the upper hand.

"Don't you have unpacking to do?" Ahsoka asked as she turned to face her.

"Fine! Don't fill me in!" Ada said as she exited the room with her nose held high.

Ahsoka laughed to herself after watching Ada's dramatic exit. So far things were good! She only hoped they would stay that way!

She yawned again, and decided to leave her unpacking for later. She threw back the covers of her very welcoming bed, kicked off her boots and tucked her orange little feet under the blankets and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**How was it? Got a little flirty in this chapter huh? It's short I know, but I'm slowly starting to loose interest in this story! I'll continue writing though, just because even I am curious as to how it will end! Please please review!**

**PS things will pick up in just a few more chapters, and when I say "pick up" I mean things will REALLY pick up ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well… What to say… astonished? By now I expected everyone know's what happened (or has seen) in the last episode for Season 5… I honesty had to force myself to continue this story after watching that one… Although I think we can all agree that this ending was much better than her dying some how.**

**Ok! So right now, before I get to the chapter, lets have a little chat! All of us together! And I want participation in the reviews!**

**Do you think Ahsoka will return in season 6? Or do you think they will leave the rest of her story to the community? Honestly I don't think the Clone Wars would be the "Clone Wars" with out Ahsoka! She pretty much made up the show!**

**Do you think she will finally give in to her attraction towards Lux? That one is honestly a really tricky one! They can't end Lux's story quite yet and every time we see Lux, Ahsoka is always trotting right behind him so what are your thoughts on that?**

**Do you think Ahsoka will send herself into exile like Yoda in episode 3 after failing to defeat Sidious? That one as well is pretty tricky! Considering she is not a jedi any more, why would she send herself into exile? But then again, where else does she have to go? *cough cough* besides going to Lux *couch couch* **

**And lastly! Do you think Ahsoka figured out about Anakin and Padme's marriage? I personally think she did, but then again she never really said she knew so its a yes/no type answer to be given.**

**Any ways, heres the next chapter… when Ahsoka was still a jedi…**

* * *

Ada strolled up and down the long halls of Lux's mansion-like house. The walls all seemed to be painted bright colors, the floor was hardwood in most rooms, fancy furniture was every where; but even out of all these things, Ada felt that she was being pulled else where.

She kept walking, feeling as if her destination was growing closer and closer with every step she made. She stopped when her senses led her to a big brown door. The door wasn't like most other doors. This door seemed to have some sort of uniqueness to it.

She slowly stretched out her hand to push the door open. Thoughts scrambled through her mind at a million miles an hour. What awaited her on the other side? Could it be a viscous beast? No, the door would be heavier made if that were so. Could it be another bed room? No, the bedrooms are all on one side of the building!

She slowly pushed the door open. Shock filled her body when the view of the room filled her eyes! She had walked into heaven! Lux had his own Gourmet kitchen! And chefs! Food was EVERYWHERE!

"Bonjour, petit!" The master chef said as he welcomed her into his own little palace.

Ada smiled at hearing him speak French,"Bonjour!"

"Comment puis-je vous aider?" He asked politely.

Ada raised an eyebrow in confusion telling the chef that she did not speak French.

"My apologies, madame, I was only asking how I could be of services?" The big chef said with a smile.

"I'm sorry for barging in! I was looking around when my senses led me here…" Ada said in slight embarrassment.

"OH! It is no trouble!" The chef said in his French ascent,"You are welcome to stay if you wish! You could possibly be a food sampler for me."

Ada smiled at the polite man before she answered,"Only if you are certain I won't be in the way!"

"No way will you be in! The presence of a child is OH so soothing!" The chef insisted.

Ada smiled and followed him deeper into the kitchen. And this was only the beginning of Heaven!

* * *

While Ada was off exploring heaven on earth, Ahsoka was having quite a time herself…

_Ahsoka found herself sitting at a table on the balcony of a building hanging just off the side of a big mountain! The mountain had a very beautiful view of the valley lands, the forests, and the waterfall which flowed out of the mountain and fell down into a river at its base. This was one true sight of beauty!_

_"It's beautiful isn't it." Lux said from across the table._

_The sound of Lux's voice disturbing her hypnotism startled her._

_"Beautiful is as close as words can describe!" Ahsoka said as she turned away from Lux to see the view once again._

_"No, there is one word that can describe it…" Lux said smiling to himself._

_Ahsoka raised an eye marking as she turned to face him,"And what is that?"_

_"Well, it's not really a word as much as it is a name… You, Ahsoka… you describe the beauty of this place to the max! Truth is… words can't describe _**your**_ true beauty…" Lux said smiling as they both leaned in closer over the table._

_Ahsoka's lekku were as dark as they could possibly be now. She was so focused on her blushing that she hadn't realized she was leaning in closer to him! But when reality hit her, she knew she was too far in to back down now._

_She closed her eyes and puckered up her lips waiting for them to meet his, but after waiting and waiting she finally opened her eyes only to find nothing but darkness!_

Ahsoka stirred as she slowly woke up from what she thought could have possibly been the best dream ever. Although she was upset that she was unable to discover the ending, she was still happy to have spent two minutes in a place like that with a boy like him.

"No need in going back to sleep now.." She said as she yawned once again. Even though she had just taken an hour nap, she still found herself even more tired then when they first arrived.

She slung her legs over the edge of the bed about to stand to her feet when something laying in the floor by her door caught her eye.

She stood up and made her way across the room to the piece of paper laying in the floor. She expected someone had slid it under the door to keep from awaking her. She opened up the note and it read.

"_Dear Ahsoka, Meet me out front at 8:00: Lux"_

She smiled to herself after reading his note. She looked at her data pad and saw that it was already 3:00 and decided to go ahead and prepare herself for her so called "Date".

She gathered her things and made her way down the hall to the refresher. She laid her bag filled with special shampoos and clothes on the sink counter. She stripped herself of her clothing and stepped into the warm shower. After washing, she quickly dried herself off and put on her back up set of jedi clothing she had brought with her.

She gave herself a quick look in the mirror, adjusting pieces of clothing where needed. When done, she collected her towel, shampoos, and dirt clothes and walked back to her room to wait for her date to come.

* * *

**I know that the last part about Ahsoka bathing was a bit random, but this chapter was really short and I just had to add something to make it longer! I would like to say thanks for all the awesome reviews! This chapter was a a bit weird, but I had trouble righting it after watching that final! The "Big Event" is just around the corner! All will be revealed in another chapter or two!**

**Also, I would like to say, I will be taking a very long break from writing stories like this! That is until we figure out how Ahsoka's life will continue. But don't worry! I will continue to write stories such as "Family Vacation"! I actually have another story I am planning on writing that will be a comedy type… thing… It is, once again, an original that I thought up that no one has written yet! So get excited!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello All! Welcome to…chapter 9! We're one more away from the 10th chapter! When we hit that mark a lot will be revealed! And believe me, none of you will be expecting what I have in store ;) It's a pretty crazy idea, but it's something we've never seen before so it will sound a little crazy at first.**

**PS, I never mentioned that Lux is living on Onderron… just putting that out there!**

* * *

"And these are the chefs who prepare all the sweet, sweet deserts that are served after a magnificent meal!" The head chef said as he introduced Ada to a chef who looked to be making a cake. The chef stopped stirring the cake mix, took off his hat and bowed to the young lady.

"Hallo, Wei Geht Es Dir?"The desert chef said with a smile.

Ada looked up to the Master Chef with a confused expression. The Chef smiled as he replied.

"Oh, my dear, he was only saying'Hello, how are you', He means you no harm!" The Master Chef smiled.

Ada turned back to the desert chef and curtsied as she smiled and spoke,"Im fine!"

"Ah, an English speaker! My apologies madame.." The desert chef said as he took off his chef cap and bowed politely.

"Apology accepted!" Ada said with a big grin. Everyone was so nice around here! She understood why Ahsoka was so excited about visiting this place.

"Would you except my peace offer of…" The chef turned around and picked something off the table," A cup cake made just for someone like you?"

Ada's eyes widened when she caught view of the cupcake. It looked to be vanilla which was her favorite! It had chocolate icing and sprinkles covering its top perfectly.

"I will except your peace offering!" Ada said as she grasped the cupcake in her hands.

The Master Chef and his partner smiled at the young Twi`lek. It had been a very long time since someone her age had visited them and they were enjoying every minute of it!

* * *

Ahsoka sat on her bed looking on her data pad. She still had another hour before meeting Lux. She had already taken her shower, brushed her white, sparkly teeth, dressed herself in her standard jedi clothing, and put on a little perfume. Anakin was the only one who knew about her possession of the perfume considering owing it would be against the jedi code.

Ahsoka loved music and was listening to her favorite tunes by E7 on channel 2015. Her head slowly started to drop as sleep began to welcome itself to her.

"NO! Not now… I'll miss my…" She tried to talk keeping herself awake but failed miserably.

_Where she was she was unsure but the mode made itself obvious. Obi-wan stood next to Anakin who was hovering over a medical bed. Who they were visiting she wasn't sure, but she knew it must have been someone close to Anakin. His emotions were deep and mixed._

_Obi-wan lifted a hand placing it on Anakin's shoulder as he said,"You did everything you could… If risking one life means saving another, what more can you ask for?"_

_"Yes, but I lost a life when I could have very well easily saved two…" Anakin said as he walked away from the bed and made his way to the door,"How can I ever forgive myself for this loss…"_

_Anakin walked out the door as Obi-wan followed him._

_"Don't worry, one day the war will end, and the peace that we've so valiantly fought for will pay off…" Obi-wan blocked Anakin's path when he jumped to stand infront of him,"No more fear, no more pain… No more death… it will all end"_

_"Yes, but the fear, and pain, and death we put up with now is too great to look past…" Anakin said as he continued walking without Obi-wan._

Ahsoka shot up in her bed. What had she just dreamed!? It was pretty obvious that someone had died, but who?

She placed a hand on her fore head as she threw her legs off the side of the bed. She looked at the clock which sat on her nightstand. Her adrenaline sparked when she saw what time it was.

"8:10!" Ahsoka jumped out of bed and quickly ran down the halls. She was ten minutes late for her…date… with Lux!

Lux stood outside the front doors of his house. He had spared no expense when he made plans for tonight. He rented a small, white, open roofed carriage led by two Dalgo's that would carry them to a very expensive restaurant called "El Bulli".

Lux looked down at his watch. The time told him "8:12". Where was she?

Ahsoka had almost reached the front door when she pasted a mirror. She slowly took a few steps back and inspected herself, fixing her wrinkled clothing where needed. After she finished making her quick adjustments, she took off once again.

She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door to the outside world. She cringed when she saw Lux leaning against the carriage with his legs crossed over each other. She took another deep breath and made her way down the stair way.

"Hi, Lux!" Ahsoka said as she stopped just a few feet away from him now.

"Where have you been?" Lux asked in an upset/hurt tone.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what's been up with me lately! I fell asleep and lost track of time…" Ahsoka said as her montrals deepened in color, revealing her embarrassment.

Lux sighed as his upset, red face transformed into a soft, smiling, understanding face,"You know I can't stay mad at you! Your becoming a women! You need all the sleep you can get!"

Ahsoka giggled at his comment as she returned the smile.

"Now, I have us seats reserved at a particular restaurant so we had best get going." Lux said as he opened the door to the carriage for her.

"Where are we going?" Ahsoka asked before she entered the cart.

"You will soon see…" Lux said with a mischievous grin as he gestured his hand to the carriage seat.

"Thank you kind sir!" Ahsoka said as she entered the vehicle.

Lux walked around, entering from the opposite side. Once he was in the cart, he leaned forward handing the driver money as he whispered their destination in his ear.

Once Lux was seated, Ahsoka couldn't resist asking where they were going again.

"What were you telling him?" She asked as she took his hand in her own hoping this would help brake him down.

"Have patients and you will find out… Being a jedi I would have expected that to come easy for you!" Lux said as he smiled.

Ahsoka playfully hit his arm as they both laughed. The beginning of their "Date" had officially begun.

* * *

**So… What'd ya think? DId you notice the band and radio station Ahsoka was listening to? The band "E7" Star Wars Episode 7, on the station "2015" as in when it will most likely release! Next chapter BIG things are going to happen! Are you ready? Are you sure your heart can handle? **

**WARNING : If you have heart problems** **caused by extreme surprise, do not read the next chapter!**

**WARNING : If your head explodes from utter disbelief, the next chapter is not for you!**

**;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! Welcome to chapter 10, the chapter where the story will be taking off in a totally different direction!**

**Before we start I want to reply to a comment I got from someone called Jee zed.**

**The reason the beginning isn't really that dark and evil is because **

**1. I had to set up the story in the scene of a cheerful, happy story so that when the dark evil does come in it will be all the more evil.**

**2. well… really number 1 covered it all :)**

**Don't worry, you should get some dark, evilness in this chapter and then later on around chapters 16 - 18 you will get something even darker! Hope that brightens your perspective on this story! Thanks for the review!**

* * *

The carriage slowly made its way down the roads of Onderron. The restaurant Lux had reserved for them was quite a longer ways away when you weren't in a ship of some sort.

The sun was just setting causing the skies to light up in multiple bright colors such as red, orange, yellow, blue and purple. It was beautiful! Ahsoka took in the sight thinking back to the sunset on Coruscant. Although the sunset at the jedi temple was still beautiful, nothing compared to the sunset she was watching here and now.

"Lux, this is beautiful!" Ahsoka said as she took his hand in her own and rested her head on his shoulder.

Lux was a little shocked to get such actions from her. He smiled to himself happy with where this "date" was going. His smile grew even bigger when the buggy turned a corner revealing the breath-taking nature of Onderron.

Ahsoka gasped when she saw the big waterfalls and jungles out in the distance. This was the same place she had seen in her dream! After replaying the dream through her head, she couldn't help but grow excited to know she would soon find out how the dream had ended.

The carriage pulled around to the front of the restaurant and stopped. Lux hopped out of the buggy and walked around to Ahsoka's side of the carriage. Opening the door like the true gentleman he was, he bowed as he took her hand to help her out of the carriage.

"Thank you kind sir!" Ahsoka said happily once her feet were on the ground.

Lux locked arms with her and led the way up to the entrance of the restaurant.

An elderly man stood behind a booth to the left of the doors entering the eating area. The man wore a black suit, with black shoes, pants and a tie. His hair was thinning but he still had enough to tell you he was white headed.

"Name please." The man asked before letting them in.

"Lux Bonteri." He responded with a smile.

"Ah, yes! You will be sitting at table number 12" The man said as he opened the door for the two young teens.

Ahsoka was in awe now. This place was gorgeous! The floor was tiled, the walls were painted a gold color, to the left of the room was a door that she expected led to the kitchen, and to the right were to doors which led to the restrooms. She was knocked out of thought when a lady spoke up.

"What table number were you given?" The lady asked looking up to Lux.

"Table 12." Lux responded.

"Alrighty, right this way!" The lady said as she picked two menu's off a table and led them through the tables to the balcony. Ahsoka grew more and more excited as her dream unfolded before her.

Their table was in the same spot she had been at in her sleep. The view was exactly the same with the sun just about to disappear from the sky.

"Here you go!" The lady started as she set the menu's on the table,"What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have water." Lux said as he pulled out a chair for Ahsoka.

Ahsoka gladly excepted as she responded,"I'll have a water as well."

"Ok, I will be back in a couple of minutes with your drinks, if you need anything just holler!" The lady said with a smile as she walked off.

The waitress left, leaving Ahsoka and Lux alone at a table to themselves. Lux looked over at Ahsoka who was looking at the scenery. The now glowing moon was reflecting off her beautiful face. She was the most beautiful creature Lux had ever seen!

"It's beautiful isn't it." Lux said from across the table.

The sound of Lux's voice disturbing her hypnotism startled her.

"Beautiful is as close as words can describe!" Ahsoka said as she turned away from Lux to see the view once again.

"No, there is one word that can describe it…" Lux said smiling to himself.

Ahsoka raised an eye marking as she turned to face him,"And what is that?"

"Well, it's not really a word as much as it is a name… You, Ahsoka… you describe the beauty of this place to the max! Truth is… words can't describe your true beauty…" Lux said smiling as they both leaned in closer over the table.

_"This is it! I'll finally get to know how my dream ends!" _Ahsoka thought to herself.

Ahsoka's lekku were as dark as they could possibly be now. She was so focused on her blushing that she hadn't realized she was leaning in closer to him! But when reality hit her, she knew she was too far in to back down now.

She closed her eyes and puckered up her lips waiting for them to meet his, but before her dream could come true, something hit her. She moaned loudly and grasped her side. She felt weak, tired, nauseous, her head pounded heavily and her heart ached badly.

"Ahsoka? Are you ok?" Lux asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders looking her dead in the eyes.

Ahsoka tried to speak, but her body wouldn't allow her. She gasped for air as her lungs began to swell, and with one last breath, she blacked out and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Ahsoka!" Lux said as he arose from his seat in an instant.

He took her in his arms as he knelt down on one knee,"Someone! Please! Someone please help me! Somethings wrong with her!"

A man who had been sitting with his wife at a table across the room had watched the whole thing happen and quickly ran to help the poor boy.

"Hello! My name is Wesaanii, I am a doctor, I will help you!" Wesaanii said as he too knelt down by the unconscious Togruta.

Wesaanii quickly went to work. First he inspected her body for any visible physical injuries. All he could find were a few scares from some of her past battles until something caught his eye. On the right side of her body was a gash half way covered by her jedi garments. It was obvious by the dried, red blood covering it that it hadn't been long when she had gained this "Cut".

"She has some sort of puncture wound on her side here. It looks to be infected but even an infection couldn't cause something like this to happen to her!" Wesaanii said as he continued inspecting her body.

He placed his index finger and middle finger at the top of her neck to check her pulse. She was still alive but her heart was beating in very jumpy ways. It would speed up and then slow down and then stop, then repeat.

"We need to get this girl to the medical station ASAP!" Wesaanii said as he took her in his arms,"Follow me, we will take my ride!"

Lux had began sweating under the tension but he did as he was told. He quickly stepped infront of Wesaanii to open the door for him as they exited the building. As bad as things already were, the worst was yet to come…

* * *

**Oh dear! What could be wrong with Ahsoka? I told you guys things would pick up! I had planned on adding a little section with Ada and the "Master Chef" Who I have lacked to name still but I wanted to mainly focus on the point of the story. **

**Sorry to tell you, but things will only get worse from here. I have had this idea stored up inside myself since about chapter 2 or 3 so it's good to finally have it out in the open! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Welcome to chapter 11! Judging by your reviews I'd say the last chapter was very unexpected… WHICH IS EXACTLY HOW I WANTED IT! I told you the story would pick up and that the story would make a very sharp turn! DId you like it? I feel like I wrote it out as best as I could. I sure hope you liked it!**

**By the way, we will be jumping ahead to the day after the event with Ahsoka happened.**

* * *

Ahsoka was laying, still unconscious, on the medical bed in one of Onderron's best hospital. She had been luckily enough to have been seated only four tables away from Doctor Wesaanii who had turned out to be the owner and founder of this particular hospital.

As soon as she had arrived last night the doctors quickly went to work inspecting her head, thorax, abdomen, limbs and back more thoroughly than back at the restaurant. The had also hooked her to an i.v. and put a heart monitor on her just to be safe.

Lux sat in a chair across the room rolling his thumbs over themselves. They had just scanned the suspicious cut on her side by taking a blood sample. He was now waiting or the results.

Anakin had already been notified of his padawans state but was not allowed leave by the council. As you would guess, Anakin was not to happy about that and had been calling Lux non stop at least once every hour.

Lux was just starting to fall into a sleep when the door slid open only to reveal Doctor Wesaanii standing with his clipboard in hand the test results clapped onto it.

Lux instantly stood to his feet hoping things weren't as bad as they appeared.

"How is she?! Will she be ok?! Is she going to make it?!" Lux asked grabbing the doctor by his shoulders.

The doctor slowly nudged Lux's hands off of himself as he spoke,"Please take a seat."

Lux gulped as he watched the doctor make his way over to Ahsoka's bed side. He slowly took a seat as he prepared himself for the worse.

"Mr Bonteri… Before I give you any information on Miss Tano's status, I must inform you, some things tend to get worse before they get better…" Doctor Wesaanii said as he glanced over at the unconscious Togruta.

"I fully understand… now what's wrong with her!?" Lux said as the tension rose.

"It seems that your friend has been infected by the poison of a bogota plant. I suspect she was knocked into its bush in a battle and happened to land on one of its thorns." Doctor Wesaanii said with a very grim look on his face.

"Is that bad? Please tell me that's not bad!" Lux said standing now.

"Am afraid the results are fatal… We expect she has three days to live… She will jump between being conscious and unconscious at first, then she will begin vomiting and having major head aches, her limbs will become numb and swell. On most occasions by the second day, the patient normally undergoes a stage of extreme Amnesia followed by another dose of vomiting and sweating. And lastly, on the third day, her organs will began to rot away and she will eventually die…" The doctor finished.

"Please tell me there is a way to fix this!" Lux said as he grabbed the doctor by the arms once again.

"There is one cure.." Wesaanii began as he once again nudged Lux's hands from his arms.

"Name it!" Lux said, his adrenaline pumping.

"The Rotico herb has been known on occasions to heal Bogota sickness, but in other cases it has failed. It is sometimes recognized as the 50/50 plant."

"Where can I find it!?" Lux almost shouted in excitement.

"It is most commonly found on Ryloth, but with the war remaining merciless for the poor planet, most of the farmers have lost the ability to farm it. It is quite rare to find a farmer who still grows it!" Wesaanii said turning to face Lux from the other side of the room.

"Ryloth? Ada!" Lux said before darting out the door to find the young Twi`lek.

* * *

Anakin was standing silently with his eyes closed and his arms behind his back on the bridge of the Resolute. He was trying as best as he could to fight back all the emotions that wanted to explode inside of him. She was his padawan! And not only that, she was his friend! And one of his closest ones at that!

Anakin was knocked out of his train of thought when a familiar presence entered the room.

"What brings you here, Master?" Anakin asked without moving or opening his eyes.

"The council has requested I come check on you… See how your managing…" Obi-wan said. Deep down he knew the council didn't trust Anakin, that was his whole point in being here, to make sure he wouldn't abandon ship and run to her side. It wasn't that the council didn't want him being with his sick padawan, it was merely because the mission should come first.

"I'm managing…" Anakin said turning to face him now.

"Have you heard anything more from Mr. Bonteri?" Obi-wan asked moving to Anakin's side.

"No, and that makes me worry even more!" He began as he turned away from his Master,"Master, I have to go! She needs me!"

Obi-wan sighed understanding what he was going through.

"Anakin, you know by me allowing you to leave your post I would be disobeying direct orders from the council…" Obi-wan said.

Anakin sighed in disappointment.

"But…" Obi-wan began again,"Some times we all have to take risks to save a friend… I will take over here, you go help Ahsoka."

Anakin turned to face his Master with wide eyes. Obi-wan NEVER disobeyed the council's orders!

"Thank you, master!" Anakin started as he made his way to the door,"I will be back as soon as possible!"

Obi-wan shook his head as he smiled. Anakin had really turned out to be a better padawan then he had ever imagined.

* * *

Lux ran down the long halls of his house looking for Ada. He had already checked her room only to find that she wasn't there. It was times like this that he hated the size of his house.

After searching in every room he finally gave up.

"Where is she!?" He shouted to himself between breathes, hands on his knees.

But before he could dart down the halls again, he heard laughter in the kitchen, but not your average laughter, no, this was the laugh of a little girl.

He busted through the kitchen door to find Ada along with the Master chef prancing around the tables laughing uncontrollably.

"I will catch you petit!" The Master chef said unaware of Lux standing in the door way.

Lux cleared his throat causing all laughter to end immediately. The master chef turned to find Lux standing in the door way with his arms crossed and his foot taping.

"I am sorry, Mr. Bonteri! The petit came wondering in my cuisine and I couldn't help but stop and pay her a visit…" The Master Chef said now standing before Lux with his arms behind his back.

"Chef Parlo, I would have never guessed you had a love for children!" Lux stated as he walked over to Ada.

"Might I ask why you are in such a sweat?" Parlo asked as he watched Lux get down on one knee in front of Ada.

"Ada, I am afraid something very terrible has happened to Ahsoka…" Lux said taking the now frowning Twi`lek by the shoulders.

"What happened to her?" Ada asked in concern.

"It seems she has been poisoned by a bogota plant, she has three days to live…" Lux said fighting back the tears which he felt building up inside.

"No… this can't be! She is my only friend!" Ada said letting her tears flow freely.

"Now, now, don't cry, there is still one chance she could live…" Lux began as he wiped away her tears,"Have you ever heard of the Rotico herb?"

* * *

**Oh boy! That's my first real cliff hangar in a while! Are you guys as happy as I am!? We finally named the master chef! *Preforms a crazy dance* It's about time!**

**What did you guys think about the doctors report? The results are pretty bad huh? By the way if you didn't know, The Bogota plant and the Rotico Herb were both made up by myself :) Hope to see you next chapter! **

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 12! I am SOOOO sorry for such a long wait! We are slowly moving to the darker part in the story! Once again I'm going to guess that none of you will be expecting it… But that's only a guess.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Ada, I am afraid something very terrible has happened to Ahsoka…" Lux said taking the now frowning Twi`lek by the shoulders.

"What happened to her?" Ada asked in concern.

"It seems she has been poisoned by a bogota plant, she has three days to live…" Lux said fighting back the tears which he felt building up inside.

"No… this can't be! She is my only friend!" Ada said letting her tears flow freely.

"Now, now, don't cry, there is still one chance she could live…" Lux began as he wiped away her tears,"Have you ever heard of the Rotico herb?"

"Rotico herb? Yes! Yes I have! My family use to grow it until the droid army attacked us…" Ada said as images of that horrible day filled her mind.

Lux almost shouted for joy at hearing this. There was still a chance he could save her! Who wouldn't get excited over something like that?

"Chef Parlo, I'm going away for a couple days, please take care of the house!" Lux said as he grabbed his coat and picked Ada up into his arms.

"Yes sir! I will dot the very best I can!" Parlo said as he watched Lux quickly run out the door.

"Where are we going?" Ada asked as a ship came into view from outside his mansion.

"We're going to Ryloth… back to your home…" Lux said still walking towards the ship.

"NO! We can't go back there!" Ada screamed as she tried to break free from Lux's arms.

"Ada! Your family use to grow the Rotico herb! That plant is the only thing that can save Ahsoka's life!" Lux said grasping her tighter now so that she wouldn't escape.

"You expect any of it to have lived!?" Ada shouted again as she began kicking again.

"I don't know! But I do know that I will go to what ever lengths to save her…" Lux said in more of a hushed tone.

Ada stopped her kicking and squirming and instead gave him a warm comforting hug. Lux was a little shocked at first but soon returned the hug with the young Twi`lek.

"Lets go get that herb!" Ada said smiling again.

* * *

Ahsoka slowly opened her eyes. Her head was pounding harder then ever, her stomached churned and ached, and to top it all off her joints felt as if they were on fire.

She moaned as she attempted to sit up. The doctor turned to face her after hearing her groan.

"Good morning Miss Tano!" The doctor said as he moved to her bed side.

"Where am I?" She asked as she rubbed her pounding head. On movement her joints flared up into terrible pain causing her to drop her arms to her side and wimpier in pain.

"I would suggest making as little movement as possible! The effects from the Bogota plant are only now starting to set in." The doctor said as he lifted a cup with 3 pills in it off the table.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked in a weak voice.

"You have been poisoned by the thorn of a Bogota plant. We assume it happened while you were in action." The doctor said as he handed her the cup of pills,"Take these, they will relax your body and help deaden the pain."

Ahsoka looked at the three pills. One was green, one was blue and the last one was white. All three looked big to the young Togruta but if taking these pills meant killing the pain, she was all for taking them.

She threw her head back and dropped the pills into her mouth. The doctor, soon after, handed her a small glass of water to help her swallow the pills. After she had the three pills swallowed, she scooted up to a sitting position.

"Where is Lux - I mean Mr. Bonteri?" She quickly corrected herself.

"He has gone to harvest the Rotico herb, it will allow the healing process to move along more fluently." The doctor said. He didn't have the heart to tell the young Togruta that if Lux failed to collect the Rotico herb that she could very well die.

"How long have I been out?" She asked as she rested her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. The medicine was now taking effect and she could feel it working inside her.

"It's 10:00 am now so I would estimate that you have been asleep for about… 13 hours." The doctor said.

"13 HOURS!?" Ahsoka said in a very loud voice soon regretting it moments later when her head began to pound even harder.

"Yes, lucky for you , my wife and I were only a few tables away from you when the poison began to take effect." The doctor replied,"Now, before I go, I need to take a blood test so hold out your arm."

Ahsoka HATED getting shots! It wasn't that they hurt, it was just the fact that someone was shoving a small needle into her skin that bothered her.

She slowly lifted her arm up to him, gritting her teeth tightly when her joints began to burn again from the movement. The doctor pulled out his needle and took hold of her arm. Ahsoka closed her eyes to block the view of the needle entering her skin. The doctor noticed this and within seconds had the needle in and back out again.

"Now, You get some rest, we will do a quick scan of your blood to learn just how far along the poison has progressed. If you need anything just press this button on the table beside you and a nurse will come to assist you." The doctor said before leaving the room.

Ahsoka closed her eyes and shortly after fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**I know it was short and hopefully you aren't too disappointed that you got such a short chapter after the long wait. But now that it's summer, maybe I can start posting chapters again! Pleas Review!**


End file.
